LEGEND OF THE TENRYUUBITO
by ATMberjalan77
Summary: Sekelompok anak yang mempunyai gelar yang hampir ditakuti di dunia. Banyak sekali misteri misteri yang belum pernah diketahui oleh anak-anak tersebut, kesedihan,penghianatan, kemarahan ,kekuatan, Sejarah, politik, dan juga cinta. Jadi bagaimana cara mereka bisa mengungkapkannya. Juga bagaimana anak anak tersebut mengetahui kebenaran dunia, apakah melawan atau mengabaikannya.
1. PROLOG

**LEGEND OF THE TENRYUUBITO**

Sekelompok anak yang mempunyai gelar yang hampir ditakuti di dunia. Banyak sekali misteri misteri yang belum pernah diketahui oleh anak-anak tersebut, kesedihan, marah, penghianatan, kekuatan, Sejarah, politik, dan juga cinta. Jadi bagaimana cara mereka bisa mengungkapkannya. Juga bagaimana anak anak tersebut mengetahui kebenaran dunia, apakah melawan atau mengabaikannya. Dan tokoh utama kita adalah seorang anak yang berambut kuning mempunyai ambisi mencari kebenaran dunia dan apa tujuannya hidup. Anak tersebut mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dimasa depan nanti, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Loguetown, kota kecil tempat kelahiran Raja Bajak laut terkenal Gol D Roger. Kota ini terkenal perbatasan langsung dengan red line untuk menuju grandline .Saat ini terjadi eksekusi Bajak laut tersebut, Banyak sekali calon calon bajak laut, Marinir, atau pun sekedar melihat eksekusi tersebut dan juga merasa senang atas D Roger.

 **"** **Harta karunku? Aku akan memberikannya, tapi… Carilah ! Aku telah mengumpulkan semua yang ada di dunia ini dan menyembunyikannya di tempat itu "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 tahun sesudah eksekusi Gol D Roger**

Marie Joe, adalah daerah tempat suci yang berdiri di puncak red line. Disana adalah tempat tinggal para pencipta dunia yaitu Tenryuubito. Hampir semua tenryuubito tinggal disana kecuali aliansi 18 kerajaan yang dimana kerajaan tersebut masih keturunan Tenryuubito .

Disebuah aula yang cukup besar terdapat singasana yang mewah dimana terdapat lambang bendera pemerintahan dunia. Disekitar singasana tersebut terdapat 18 pedang yang mempunyai arti ada 18 kerajaan yang tunduk terhadap pemerintahan dunia. Terlihat seorang wanita yang duduk dengan angkuh sambil melihat sekitarnya. Disana juga 5 orang tua yang sedikit berwajah sangar, kelima orang tua tersebut memiliki gelar yaitu Gorosei yang dimana merekalah yang mengatur ketertiban di dunia dan pemerintahannya.

"jadi bagaimana rencana tersebut apakah sudah rampung Gorosei yang terhormat?" ucap wanita tersebut sambil menatap angkuh .

"rencana tersebut hampir rampung Im-sama kemungkinan bulan depan bisa di realisasikan , tempatnya di East Blue, karena kita semua tahu East Blue Cuma daerah paling lemah dan tidak terlalu peduli oleh publik" ujar goresai yang mirip dengan Gandhi, berperawakan kurus dan memakai hakama putih.

"hm baguslah kalau begitu jadi siapa saja yang terpilih Gorosei aku ingin rencana ini berjalan mulus jangan sampai kejadian ini mirip Ohara sehingga aksi ini diketahui oleh publik." ujar Im sambil menatap bosan.

Satu orang Gorosei yang berperawakan bulat mempunyai tompel dikepalanya juga mememiliki kumis melengkung membuka catatan yang diambil disakunya, setelah itu orang tersebut mulai membaca catatan tersebut.

" pertama anak dari Don Quixote Mjosgard, anak ini termasuk keturunan campuran tenryuubito dan juga dari keturunan Kerajaan Wano, laki-laki, umur 2 tahun,

kedua, anak dari Nevertari Cobra dari kerajaan Arabasta perempuan, umur 3 tahun,

dan ketiga anak dari Donquixote Minato, saudara dari penghianat Donquixote homing, laki laki, umur 5 tahun.

Terakhir ,anak anda Im- sama,perempuan, umur 1 tahun ".

"Ya itu saja yang baru bisa saya ajukan dulu Im-sama. Ada juga kandidat anak dari Vinsmoke Jaji tapi karena mereka berada di West Blue jadi tidak di rekomendasikan sebagai tambahan supaya para bangsawan tidak curiga." Ujar Gorosei yang punya tompel di jidatnya.

"ya kita memang banyak merekrut semua anak yang berpotensi menghancurkan dunia Im-sama, itu berkat penerawangan anda, mm tapi kenapa juga ada anak Minato, Im-sama padahal anda meramalkan mengatakan bahwa, anak yang lahir tenggang waktu 10 tahun setelah kejadian eksekusi Gol D Roger berpotensi menjadi penerus tiga senjata kuno, lebih tepatnya pemegang nama senjata kuno tersebut seperti anda Im-sama sang URANUS, apakah anda tidak mau mewariskan nama Uranus ke anak anda? " ujar Gorosai yang berambut keriting dan punya bekas luka di samping matanya.

Im pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan-jalan sambil melihat pedang pedang yang tertancap di sekitar tahta

" Aku tahu itu, tapi kenapa aku tidak mau mewarisi nama URANUS ini ke anakku Gorosei . apa kalian tahu semua pemegang nama Senjata kuno akan saling berseteru tanpa henti sehingga dunia akan kembali kemasa kelam , anda semua juga tahukan kenapa kita merahasiakan abad kekosongan?. Dan aku tidak ingin terjadi masa-masa itu lagi Gorosei yang terhormat"

"Tapi ketahui lah , para pemegang nama senjata kuno itu adalah perempuan dan yang membimbing untuk memakai senjata itu adalah pemegang marga D. Jadi sebelum kejadian itu terulang aku mengumpulkan anda semua dan mensurvei semua anak yang mempunyai catatan keturunan tenryuubito dan juga 18 kerajaan lainnya. Termasuk anakku ".

"Jadi singkatnya dalam sejarah, URANUS adalah senjata langit ini berhubungan dengan tempat kita saat ini yaitu Marie Joe, yang berarti ada 1 keturunan dari kita sebagai pemegang nama dari senjata kuno yang kita ketahui bersama yaitu anak ku sendiri,"

"Kedua PLUTON , senjata ini lebih kearah senjata perang yang sangat berbahaya yang bisa menghancurkan Redline, tapi yang aku lihat senjata ini hanya aktif di daratan dibawah kita ini atau lebih tepatnya di permukaan laut atau daratan, dalam catatan sejarah pemegang nama Pluton biasanya terlahir dikerajaan kuno grandline atau dunia baru, dalam catatan hanya Arabasta dan kerajaan Wano yang mendekati sebagai calon pemegang nama Pluton, dan juga kita ketahui Nevertari Cobra mempunyai anak perempuan yang berpotensi sebagai pemegang nama Pluton,"

"Terakhir , POISEDON sang penarik King Sea, kalian tahu bahwa ada atas pasti ada bawah,apabila Pluton itu titik NOL, maka kita adalah titik tertinggi 10000 meter permukaan laut maka, ada juga kedalaman 10000 di bawah permukaan yaitu pemegang nama Poisedon yaitu spesies duyung, dan kalian semua juga tahu satu satunya kerajaan kuno yang ada dibawah permukaan laut hanya kerajaan Ryugu, tapi yang kulihat anak Neptune hanya laki-laki tapi ada kemungkinan Otohime mempunyai anak lagi, dan juga Otohime sering memberikan proposal perdamaian kalau tidak salah,jadi ini bisa kita manfaatkan."

"Tujuan anak Minato dan Mjosgard di ikuti karena Minato adalah adik dari sipenghianat Homing biarpun dia mati karena telah mengalahkan Shiki tapi karena Homing, keluarga tetap dihukum dan untuk Mjosgard dia telah meloloskan budak dan membuat fishertiger bisa masuk ke Marie Joe. Jadi aku memasukan sebagai tambahan ,dan ngomong-ngomong siapa eksekutor untuk misi ini ?," sambil melihat lihat para gorosei Im pun berjalan kesingsananya dan mulai duduk.

"untuk eksekutornya kami sudah membahasnya Im-sama eksekutornya adalah TOPI JERAMI SHANK! Ujar para gorosei serentak

Im pun sedikit terkejut dengan nama eksekutor yang diajukan dan mulai berpikir

"kenapa harus dia gorosei coba jelaskan, kalau tidak salah dia kan kru bajak laut Roger" sambil menatap Gorosei dengan bingung.

" Ya itu benar Im-sama dia kru Roger, tapi sebenarnya dia sendiri yang mengajukannya untuk misi ini, karena dia sudah tahu anak Roger telah ditemukan oleh pemerintah dunia karena itu dia meminta imbalan supaya anak Roger tidak ditangkap selama 7 tahun, sebenarnya anak Roger di besarkan oleh Garp tapi karena tahu akan adanya buster call ke East Blue Garp meminta hak istimewanya sebagai pahlawan ,supaya anak Roger tidak diserang oleh marinir selama 10 tahun jadi totalnya anak roger tidak bisa kita tangkap kecuali umurnya telah 17 tahun Im-sama," ujar yang mirip Gandhi

"Hmm jadi begitu ya, sebagai saran buatlah sebuah organisasi yang berisi pejahat pejahat terkenal tapi mau bekerja sama dengan kita Gorosei, karena aku lihat pergerakan , Edward newgate, Kaido, dan Juga Charlotte Linli mulai beraksi, kudengar mereka telah menjadi bajak laut besar setelah pembubaran Insiden ROCK ,sekaligus untuk mengawas anak Roger supaya tidak terjadi yang diinginkan, kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu para Gorosei terhormat" ujar Im sambil pergi meninggalkan kelima Gorosei

 **Kantor Marie Joe**

"jadi bagaimana Kong apa Cobra melawan atau tidak" ujar Gorosei tompel

"yah memang sedikit sulit tapi aku berhasil meyakinkan dia dengan ancaman yah biarpun begitu mereka menerimanya" Ujar kong sambil menyesap teh

"hmm begitu ya semoga misi ini lancar kalau begitu rekrut kru yang akan ikut ke East Blue sekarang ,ngomong ngomong kalau tidak salah di kerajaan Flevance dikarantina karena amber lead syandromenya sudah fatal di North Blue? Ujar Gorosei Gandhi

"ya memang semua penduduknya kita eksekusi supaya tidak menular ke yang lain dan juga aku menyuruh Sengoku untuk menyelidik pergerakan Doflaminggo family." Ujar Kong menatap malas Gorosei Gandhi

.

.

.

 **Marine Ford G-1**

Markas marine ford G-1 markas ini adalah markas terbesar yang ada di lautan, hampir semua petinggi petinggi dari semua marinir bekerja disini, markas ini dipimpin oleh pimpinan tertinggi yaitu Sengoku dan wakilnya Garp , banyak sekali para tukang dan para desain untuk memperbaiki markas tersebut akibat insiden penyerangan Golden Lion Shiki Rival dari Gol D roger dimana dendam atas matinya Roger, karena itu Shiki menyerang markas G-1 dan hampir memporak porandakan markas tersebut. Karena aksi kepahlawan Sengoku, Garp dan pengorbanan Minato, Shiki pun dapat ditangkap dan di jebloskan kepenjara bawah Laut Imple Dawn.

 **Kantor Sengoku**

"Jadi Garp kau mau cuti lagi padahal kau sudah liburan bulan depan, kau tidak bisa begitu pekerjaan kita masih banyak Gaaarrrpp" ujar sengoku sambil marah marah melihat ulah Garp

"Bwahahahahaha Hei Sengoku aku dapat kabar dari kampung, minantuku positif hamil jadi sebentar lagi aku akan punya cucu jadi aku mau minta cuti bolehkan," ujar Garp sambil makan sembei dengan lahapnya

"HAAAAHH tidak bisa , laporan kau belum ada masuk setelah insiden Shiki Garp, kau tidak bisa pergi , kau ku izinkan ke East Blue saat Minantumu itu sudah melahirkan cucumu jadi kau harus disini dulu baru bisa Pergi kerumahmu Garp"bentak Sengoku

"cehhh okelah kalau gitu, demi calon cucu aku akan jadi orang rajin, bwahhahahahhahah" ujar garp sambil melihat kertas laporan pemberian Sengoku

.

.

.

 **Cafetaria G-1**

"hah ini sangat menyebalkan, aku dapat tugas untuk pengawalan ke East Blue , bagaimana denganmu Rossi kudengar kau akan di tugaskan oleh Sengoku-san menjadi mata-mata di Dresrossa" ujar wanita mempunyai rambut yang unik dan berwarna merah maron, sambil menghembuskan rokok didekat rekannya.

"hahahahahhaha itu benar Bell , tapi yah namanya tugas harus dikerjakan biarpun nyawa taruhannya, kalau tidak salah kau menjadi pengawal anak anak tenryuubito kalau tidak salah Kata Sengoku san, kudengar anak-anak itu akan berlatih dengan Zephyr Sensei, ya katanya ada pelatihan rokushiki dan pengajaran haki supaya mereka menjadi prajurit tangguh dimasa depan itu kata Sengoku san" ujar laki laki berambut kuning bertubuh besar sambil mengunyah makanan.

"ya semoga saja itu benar menurut firasatku ada kejadian yang tidak enak diperjalanan yah mungkin itu bajak laut yang kurang ajar, hahahahhaa biar aku tembak kepala mereka Rossi," ujar Bellmere sambil mengacungkan pistol

"ya semoga kau melindungi mereka supaya aman, tapi kurasa kau itu tidak bisa menjadi pengasuh anak Bell, hahahahahah" ujar Rossinante sambil memukul punggung Bellmere,

"hahahaha yah itu mungkin Rossi, memangnya kau bisa menjaga anak kurasa mereka akan menangis melihat mukamu yang jelek itu Rossi" ujar Bellmere

"Apa ?aku mana cocok dengan anak kecil" dengus Rossi sambil menggerutu melihat tingkah Bellmere

.

.

.

.

 **Arabasta**

Arabasta adalah kerajaan terbesar dan tertua di grandline kerajaan tersebut hampir dikelilingi oleh padang pasir, kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh raja yang bernama Nevertari Cobra.

Terlihatlah seorang yang duduk di singasana yaituseorang wanita dan juga seorang wanita yang mengepalai koki di istana ciri ciri bertubuh besar dan berambut keriting melingkar.

"jadi raja menyetujui bahwa anak anda akan di bawa oleh pemerintahan dunia untuk di latih menjadi prajurit ,Ratu Nevertari?" ujar Teracotta melihat sang ratu sedikit murung.

"ya itu benar Teracotta aku takut kalau anakku tersebut kenapa-napa tapi demi kerajaan menjadi kuat dimasa depan aku rela anakku dibawa oleh pemerintah dunia yah aku juga tidak tahu apakah ini terbaik bagi kerajaan atau tidak, dan juga aku belum tentu akan punya anak lagi, " ujar Ratu Nevertari sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"semoga saja Ratuku tapi berusahalah semoga anda akan punya anak lagi karena aku tahu putrimu satu satu ingin sekali punya saudara lagi, hahahahah" ujar Teracotta sambil tersenyum

"terimakasih Teracotta"

.

.

.

 **1 bulan kemudian**

Terlihatlah sebuah kapal yang cukup besar yang dipimpin wakil admiral yang baru diangkat oleh Sengoku, banyak sekali prajurit yang hampir bersiap siap menuju East Blue , banyak mereka mengira mereka akan dilatih oleh pimpinan tertinggi Zphyr yang akan menunggu di markas angkatan laut dekat kerajaan Goa. Tapi yang sebenar itu Cuma akal-akalan pemerintahan dunia karena cuma petinggi Marie Joe yang tahu kenapa mereka disuruh menuju East Blue.

"wah disini ramai sekali banyak sekali tentara, " ujar Anak berambut Kuning dan mempunyai goresan di pipinya

"hei Kucing buluk namamu siapa kau harus hormat padaku karena aku ini keturunan Dewa," ujar Anak berambut hijau

"Namaku Naruto lebih tepatnya Donquixote Naruto, namamu siapa anak kecil, wah saputangan hijaumu bagus juga" ujar Naruto

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku , ini Cuma lap ingus yang kebetulan pemberian ibuku," ujar Sirambut Hijau

'oo begitu hmmm , kulihat disana ada anak yang berambut Biru muda pendek dan juga ada anak bayi berambut orange siapa mereka ya mungkin ini perkumpulan anak anak tenryuubito, tapi masa bodohlah, oo iya tadi aku dikasih permen ama profesor nanti saja aku makan untung saja aku minta banyak kwkwkwkw' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat lihat sekitarnya.

.

.

Terakhir kapal tersebut mulai berlayar menuju East Blue

.

.

.

 **Kantor Marie Joe**

"jadi bagaimana Vegapunk kau sudah memberi anak-anak tersebut obat pelupa" Ujar Kong melihat berkas-berkas calon penjahat yang berpotensi sebagai Shichibukai atas suruhan Gorosei.

"tenang saja Kong san. Pengaruh obat tersebut akan bereaksi lima hari jadi mereka semua akan lupa siapa mereka " ujar Vegapunk sambil meminum teh

"hmm aku percaya padamu Vegapunk" desah Kong

.

.

.

 **East Blue dekat Desa Kokoyashi**

Ditengah laut Terdapat bajak laut yang sedang menunggu sebuah kapal untuk diserang, pimpinan bajak laut tersebut mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut merah dan memakai topi Jerami.

"Jadi kita menyerang sebuah kapal yang berlambang pemerintahan dunia sekarang, aku tahu kau ingin menjadi terkenal dengan cepat tapi, bukan kayak gini SHANK?

Kau tahukan kelompok kita memang kuat , apabila mereka mengirim Admiral bagaimana, kita bisa dicari oleh Bustercall" Ujar Benn Beckman

"kwhahaahahaa tenang saja Benn menurut informasi mereka hanya pergi mengirim para tenryuubito muda untuk menjadi kuat, jadi kita harus memberantas mereka sebelum mereka menyusahkan" Ujar Shank

"KAPTEN... ada kapal berlambang pemerintahan dunia" ujar Lucky roo diatas _Crownest_

"OKEEEE SEMUAAAAAANYA MARII KITA BERPESTAAAAAAA" teriak Shank

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" semua kru Shankpun bersorak.

Dan terjadilah insiden yang sangat pilu karena hampir semua marinir tewas dan kapal pemerintahan dunia itupun terbakar dan tenggelam karena penyerangan kru Bajak laut Shank.

Insiden itu tidak terlalu menarik oleh publik karena mereka tahu East Blue itu cuma daerah lemah yang di isi bajak laut lemah.

.

.

.

 **Disebuah pulau dekat dengan Desa Kokoyashi**

Seorang wanita yang selamat dari insididen tersebut mulai berenang dan berjalan di pesisir pantai tertatih tatih dan mulai waspada sekitarnya. Dapat dilihat hari mulai gelap dan dia pun mulai menyalakan rokok, tiba –tiba dia kedatangan seseorang wanita itupun mulai waspada dan ternyata dia melihat anak yang berambut biru kira-kira berumur 3 tahun sedang menggendong bayi yang berumur sekitar 1 tahun.

"siapa kalian mau apa kalian, dan dimana orang tua kalian" ujar Bellmere

"aku tidak tahu tapi tolong anak ini dia demam parah" ujar anak berambut biru yang menggendong bayi berambut orange.

"Haaaahhh oke kalau begitu jadi siapa namamu adik kecil dan juga siapa nama bayi ini?" ujar Bellmere

"aku tidak tahu siapa nama bayi ini tapi perkenalkan namaku NOJIKO, bayi ini dan aku terseret sama ombak , kapal kami tenggelam dan ada yang menyuruh kami pergi dari kapal tersebut" Ujar Nojiko

"hahhh ini sangat merepotkan , andaikan si Rossi ada disini pasti dia tertawa melihat aku mendapatkan 2 orang anak perempuan" pikir Bellmere

.

.

.

.

 **Pulau Kuraigana**

Terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang jalan jalan dengan seorang pria kearah pantai. Anak tersebut berambut hitam berumur kira kira 3 tahun . Anak tersebut melihat ada seorang anak terdampar dipantai tersebut, memiliki ciri ciri berambut hijau dan ada sapu tangan hijau yang diikat pada pergelangan tangganny.

"ayah ada orang disana kita harus menolongnya" ujar anak berambut hitam

Setelah beberapa hari anak yang berambut hijau tersebut siuman dan melihat sekitarnya. Setelah itu datang anak perempuan yang berambut hitam tersebut dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"ternyata kau sudah siuman , perkenalkan namaku KUINA, jadi Siapa namamu?"ujar Kuina

Anak berambut hijau tersebut bingung

"aku tidak tahu" ujar anak berambut hijau

"hah ya sudah lah tidurlah dulu kalau lapar bilang saja" ujar Kuina

.

.

.

Disebuah kapal terdapat seseorang yang memakai topi jerami sedang melihat lihat para kru yang sedang berpesta dan orang tersebut menghampiri seseorang yang sedang merokok dengan malasnya

"jadi Benn bagaimana perang perdana kita, apa menyenangkan, khakahakaaaa, "ujar Shank

"huff menyenang apanya , kita hampir mati tadi,"gerutu Benn sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"khahahahaha., maaf maaf ya. Kudengar-dengar di desa sirup ada seseorang sniper yang cukup berbakat bagaimana kalau kita rekrut dia" ujar Shank

"terserah kau saja,"

"dan juga benn kita harus mengawasi East Blue supaya anak mantan Kaptenku bisa selamat dan juga Cuma kau yang aku beritahu dulu Benn" ujar Shank sambil menatap serius

"yaya aku tahu itu, kalau tidak salah anak Roger dibawa oleh Garp sang pahlawan yang berarti kita akan mengawasi kerajaan Goa, kalau tidak salah kampung halaman garp didesa fusa, kita bisa mengawasi mereka dari sana Shank" ujar Benn sambil menatap jauh kearah langit

"ya kau benar, kurasa ada yang menarik di desa tersebut dimasa depan nanti" ujar Shank

.

.

.

.

 **Marine Ford G-1**

Terdapat seorang yang berambut ungu, yang berbadan besar sedang membentak seorang wakil admiral memakai kacamata tidur

"apa maksud mu kuzan, ada serangan bajak laut di East Blue, aku dengar Anak Minato termasuk didalamnya" bentak Zphyr

"tenang dulu sensei , aku tidak tahu kronologinya anda bisa menanyakan ke Sengoku san" ujar Kuzan

"kau tahu Kuzan aku berpikir pemerintahan ini semakin busuk dan kotor , aku merasa tidak cocok lagi untuk menjadi marinir aku ingin mengajukan pensiun ke Sengoku, dan kau pasti mengerti suatu saat nanti kenapa aku melakukan ini Kuzan" ujar Zphyr sambil menatap kearah Kuzan dan langsung berbelok kearah kantor Sengoku.

Kuzanpun menatap bingung atas pernyataan senseinya dan mulai melihat Zphyr berjalan kearah kantor Sengoku.

"aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu sensei , tapi aku akan mencari tahu" ujar Kuzan saat dia teringat dengan insiden Ohara

.

.

.

.

 **Loguetown**

Terlihatlah seorang remaja yang sedang menghisap cerutu dengan hikmat dan mulai mengenang masa kecilnya saat pernyataan Gol D roger

"Hei Smoker kau di panggil oleh atasan untuk merawat anak yang kita temukan tadi" ujar seorang marinir

"cehh menyebalkan , emang nya aku ini baby sitter apa, kau saja Nezumi" Ujar Smoker

"ini Perintah Atasan tolol cepat laksanakan biar aku saja yang melanjutkanmu mengepel lantai ini" ujar Nezumi

"hah apa boleh buat itu karena aku yang menemukan anak itu yang hampir tenggelam," ujar Smoker

Setelah itu menemui Atasan Smokerpun menuju klinik untuk menjenguk anak tersebut

Smokerpun melihat benda-benda yang ada terhadap dan menemukan sebuah papan nama dan sebuah foto dibalik baju anak tersebut. Smokerpun terkejut karena foto dan marga anak tersebut mirip dengan gurunya dulu sehingga smoker menyimpan semuanya diloker penyimpanannya. Karena dia tahu barang barang anak tersebut sangat berbahaya apabila atasan mengetahuinya. Smoker pun melihat dengan intens anak tersebut yang masih belum siuman dan mulai bergumam

.

.

.

"aku tidak tahu ini sebuah kebetulan atau takdir, aku akan melindungi anakmu MINATO SENSEI" gumam Smoker

.

.

.

.

 **TOBE CONTINUE**

Akhirnya selesai juga Prolog cerita dari ATM. Hm ceritaku sama dengan nama Loguetown kota awal dan akhir. Cerita awal dari kota logue Town dan di akhiri di Logue Town juga hahahaha. Semoga para pembaca menyukai cerita ATM. Yak terima kasih banyak


	2. Chapter 1: Namaku Donquixote Naruto

**LEGEND OF THE TENRYUUBITO**

 **Naruto x One Piece**

Disclaimer : kepunyaan Mbah Masashi Kishimoto dan Om Eichiro Oda

Summary

Sekelompok anak yang mempunyai gelar yang hampir ditakuti di dunia. Banyak sekali misteri misteri yang belum pernah diketahui oleh anak-anak tersebut, kesedihan, marah, penghianatan, kekuatan, Sejarah, politik, dan juga cinta. Jadi bagaimana cara mereka bisa mengungkapkannya. Juga bagaimana anak anak tersebut mengetahui kebenaran dunia, apakah melawan atau mengabaikannya. Dan tokoh utama kita adalah seorang anak yang berambut kuning mempunyai ambisi mencari kebenaran dunia dan apa tujuannya hidup. Anak tersebut mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dimasa depan nanti, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu

 **Chapter 1 : Namaku adalah Donquixote Naruto**

'Loguetown, ya itu adalah kota awal dan akhir tempat tinggalku sekarang, kota ini termasuk kedua teramai setelah Kerjaan Goa di East Blue dimana Hampir semua yang menuju Grandline seperti pedagang, marinir ataupun pelancung sekedar membeli ikan terutama Bajak Laut mengunjungi Loguetown. Kota ini terkenal dengan ikan dan kontes memasaknya, karena kalau beruntung para nelayan bisa mendapatkan ikan bukan dari East Blue kadang ada tangkapan ikan dari berasal dari North Blue, West Blue atau pun dari South Blue yang tersesat ke East Blue kayak Ikan belalai gajah atau ikan lainnya.'

'sebenarnya Loguetown adalah kota yang paling bersejarah didunia itu menurutku, karena kalian tahu kota ini adalah tempat kelahiran Raja Bajak Laut, ya lebih tepatnya seseorang kriminal bebas yang ingin mencari jati dirinya dan menemukan kebebasan. Bajak laut adalah kriminal yang paling ditakuti dari pada bandit gunung atau maling-maling buluk yang kerja hanya mabuk-mabuk saja. tapi yang kulihat bajak laut beda dengan bandit atau perampok lain. Banyak para bajak laut ingin mewujudkan impian mereka mendapatkan ketenaran, kekayaan dan juga tercatat dalam sejarah, termasuk bajak laut yang terlahir di kota ini , namanya menggema bak dewa yang harus diketahui, dan juga bajak laut ini lah yang membuat dunia ini semakin kelam atau lebih tepatnya dia yang menggerakkan semua orang untuk menuju impiannya, seperti calon-calon bajak laut masa depan, marinir, ataupun cuma melihat pernyataan raja bajak laut sebagai peluang bisnis, ya sepertiku ini kihihihihihihi.'

'ooo iya aku belum menyebutkan nama Raja baja laut tersebut hahahahaha, tapi ketahuilah , dibuku sejarah, sekolah,ataupun perpustaakan yang gak laku pun pastilah diajarkan atau dipublikasikan oleh media karena dia benar benar terkenal ,dan juga bajak laut itu di eksekusi di alun alun kota ini kira kira 4 tahun yang lalu . Masih ada tempat menara eksekusinya kok. Jarak dari dermaga sampai alun alun kira kira 5 km lah, harga tiket untuk melihatnya murah kok cuma 1500 berry hahahaha cuma bercanda. ya Bajak laut yang dieksekusi tersebut itu adalah .!'

 **'GOL D ROGER'**

'Aku tidak tahu marga dia Gold atau Gol D, jadi bingung tapi aku juga sedikit mengetahui bahwa yang mempunyai inisial D adalah orang yang bermasalah. Tapi menurutku yang punya inisial D adalah orang-orang yang menarik dan juga sedikit aneh, karena aku pernah bertemu dengan nama yang berinisial tersebut saat sedang ada kunjungan dari pusat yaitu wakil admiral tinggi . Namanya sangat unik , yaitu MONGKEY apa dia keturunan monyet atau dia yang monyet jadi bingung tapi menurutku dia lebih mirip gorilla dari pada monyet hahahaha. Katanya dia sedang mencari oleh oleh untuk kelahiran cucunya, yang mungkin itu cucu monyet khihihihihihihi. Ooo iya orang tersebut sangat santai dan juga suka tidur sendiri bila diajak serius hahahaha yang aneh lagi ,oleh olehnya itu yaitu setumpuk senbei hahahaha dasar kakek gila. Semoga aku bertemu dengan kakek itu lagi dan memperkenalkan cucu monyetnya itu.'

'oo iya pekerjaanku ini sekarang menjadi tukang bersih bersih dikantor marinir ini, ya karena aku tahu dirilah mereka merawatku selama ini saat insiden tersebut. Saat itu ada sekolompok bajak laut yang kaptennya kulihat memakai topi jerami . juga ada 2 anak kecil dan satu lagi masih bayi. Aku menyuruh anak yang berambut biru untuk masuk ke gentong yang aku temui dan menyuruh anak tersebut memegang bayi yang berambut jingga itu. Setelah itu aku menutup gentong tersebut dan mulai menghanyutkan mereka supaya mereka selamat. Untuk yang berambut hijau sebenarnya malas minta tolong karena kesombongannya tapi karena dia terluka bagian lengannya aku pun mengikat dengan lap ingusnya yang berwarna hijau supaya darah tidak keluar lagi.'

'Aku menyuruhnya melompat dari kapal dan melemparkan sebuah papan supaya dia selamat. aku juga memberikan sedikit permenku pada mereka semua supaya bisa bertahan hidup paling tidak satu hari. Karena aku tahu dari peta yang aku lihat di kantor kapten dikapal ini, karena disekitar perairan ini banyak sekali pulau pulau kecil. Semoga saja mereka terdampar disalah satu pulau tersebut. Saat itu aku juga melompat untuk melarikan diri dari kapal karena kapal tersebut hampir tenggelam untung saja ada batang kayu kalau tidak aku bisa tenggelam dan mati. Setelah itu akupun sudah sadar dan terkejut karena aku berada di klinik marine di Loguetown. Aku pingsan selama 5 hari dan akupun tahu yang menyelamatkanku adalah Smoker dan juga Nezumi.

'yang paling aku terkejut adalah Smoker mengaku murid dari ayahku Minato sambil menunjukkan fotonya bersama ayah dan juga dia memberikan tag namaku bersamaan fotoku dengan ayah. Aku bersyukur yang menemukan adalah Smoker apabila orang lain mungkin aku dijadikan budak atau yang paling mengerikan jadi pakan babi'

Hah hari yang melelahkan.'

"OOOOOOO YYYYYYYYYY KUNING TAIK KESINI KAU"

"ya BOSSS..."

'oo ternyata aku dipanggil, yang memanggil adalah SMOKER lebih tepatnya mentorku saat ini tapi aku memanggilnya Bos karena dia suka nyuruh nyuruh, Bos Smoker saat ini berpangkat Mayor yang sebentar lagi akan berpangkat Komandan, karena jasanya dalam menghadapi bajak laut. Hampir semua bajak laut yang menginjak Loguetown tidak pernah lolos dari dia. Karena dia itu pemakan buah Iblis yaitu _moku-moku no mi._ Hebat juga dia mendapatkan buah bertipe logia, pantas saja kalau merokok tidak pernah berhenti ya kita semua tahu diakan manusia asap hahahaha. Kabarnya dia pernah di latih oleh ayahku , ayahku berpangkat wakil admiral, Smoker berguru pada ayahku saat dia masih dalam pelatihan ya lebih tepat saat dia masih kacung kwkwkwkwwkwkw. Tapi berkat kerja kerasnya di umur yang masih muda yang kulihat sekitar 18 tahun sudah bisa berpangkat mayor. Hm hm mungkin dia sebenarnya nyogok kali sampai bisa jadi mayor muda, hm hm misteri-misteri. Itulah profil dari Smoker situkang asap hahaha. Lebih baik aku kesana dulu dari pada aku dikasih asap.'

"OOOIIIIIIII KUNING TAIIIIIIKKKKKK kau itu tuli atau bagaimana"

'hah apalagi sekarang palingan disuruh beli rokok atau minuman keras hah biarpun sifatnya jelek tapi aku menghormatinya. Lebih baik kesana dulu biar gak marah'

'setelah aku pergi kekantornya kulihat banyak sekali asap, dan hampir sama dengan masuk awan , bisa-bisa aku TBC karena nih orang, setelah itu aku langsung membuka jendela untuk mengeluarkan asap , dan mulai menghadap ke dia, kulihat di sedang kesal dan juga banyak sekali kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di depannya, dan juga peta-peta yang berserakan . palingan aku disuruh membereskannya atau yang lebih mengerikan yaitu!'

"OOOii kuning taik kau urutkan sesuai tanggal nih berkas dan juga setelah itu buat laporan tentang itu, jangan salah dan juga sesuai EYD , juga tandai pergerakan bajak laut di peta sesuai laporan yang telah ku tempel dipapan sana. Aku mau ketempat Raol bar Gold Roger, kalau ada masalah hubungi aku dengan dende mushi nomornya sudah kutulis disini, kau mengerti kuning taik!"

"ya aku mengerti"

"BAGOOOOOSSS aku pergi dulu bocahhh"

'hah sudah kuduga akan menjadi kayak gini, itulah BOS Smoker semaunya saja padahal ini kerjaan dia ama Nezumi , tapi dimana Nezumi hahhh~~ palingan dia ketoko kelontong lagi, dan ini juga kumpulan kertas hah harus di urutkan sesuai tanggal dan buat laporan, harus sesuai EYD, emang ini Skripsi apa harus sesuai dengan EYD. Biarpun begitu begini-begini aku termasuk anak yang cerdas saat masih sekolah dulu di Mariejoe dan termasuk anak yang paling jenius diangkatanku. Hah ini sangat melelahkan tapi aku harus semangat, aku pernah melihat melihat poster buronan yang bernama Nico Robin, umur 8 tahun, julukan bocah Iblis, bouty 79 juta berry ,kejahatan karena telah menghancurkan 4 kapal marine tipe galleon.'

Ini sangat konyol dan _b_ _ulshit_.coba dipikir-pikir bagaimana seorang anak kecil umur 8 tahun bisa menghancurkan 4 kapal marine tipe galleon seorang diri? Apa dia main petasan ya ,yang saat itu terlempar kearah kapal tersebut, karena banyaknya bubuk misiu dikapal ,terjadilah ledakan berantai sehingga kapal tersebut mulai meledak dan mengakibatkan 3 kapal lainnya kena imbas, atau seorang raksasa menolong dia dan raksasa tersebut mulai menhancurkan kapal tersebut. ahahahaha itu lebih konyol lagi. mungkin ini adalah sebuah misteri yang harus kupecahkan hmm tapi insiden tersebut telah terjadi 6 tahun yang lalu, yang berarti Nico Robin umurnya sekarang sekitar 13 atau 14 tahunan apa dia masih hidup atau tidak ya, tapi yang kulihat dari gambar poster kayak dia termasuk tipe Jenius, tapi jenius bagian apa ?. Hm hm misteri-misteri.'

'akupun mulai mengurutkan laporan sesuai tanggal dan juga membuat salinan laporan tersebut. Terakhir membuat laporan pergerakan bajak laut di East Blue. Aku pun mulai menempelkan tanda di peta yang terpampang besar didekat papan tulis dengan _pushpin_ . Dapat kulihat bajak laut Kuroneko berada di perairan dekat dengan pulau Sirop, bajak laut Zeff sikaki merah hampir mau melintasi gerbang Redline dan paling menarik Bajak laut sitopi Jerami Shank ,menurut laporan Shank hanya berputar berputar di perairan kerajaan Goa dan sesekali berlabuh disebuah desa kalau tidak salah di desa Fusa'

'Aneh sekali kudengar dari dari Bos, si Kakek Monyet, kampung halamannya di desa Fusa. Tapi kenapa bajak laut Shank masih saja berada di perairan tersebut apa dia tidak takut melawan Si kakek monyet tersebut, padahal kita semua tahu Kakek Monyet adalah seorang pahlawan angkatan laut yang cukup disegani di dunia. Hmmm kayaknya ada misteri di desa tersebut. Hm hm misteri- misteri'.

'Akupun telah selesai mengurutkan laporan juga sebagai tambahan membersihkan kantor Bos Smoker yang bau asap ini. Akupun menelepon Bos yang sedang berada di bar Raol, dan yang paling aku kesal adalah dia menyuruh membersihkan menara eksekusi yang berada di alun-alun kota. Ini sangat menyebalkan mungkin dia dendam ama orang tuaku saat dia masih jadi kacung, hah dari pada dimarahi lebih baik turuti aja.'

'Akupun pergi ke alun alun, dan mulai memanjat menara eksekusi dan mulai membersihkannya. Setelah selesai akupun duduk ditepi menara tersebut dan memulai memandang kota Loguetown. Hampir semua pemandangan kota terlihat disini. Apa ini yang dilihat Gol D Roger pandangan jau menusuk seolah olah tidak ada ujungnya, apa benar Roger telah menemukan One Piece. Dalam kata kata tersebut sedikit ambigu menurutku

 **Harta karunku? Aku akan memberikannya, tapi… Carilah ! Aku telah mengumpulkan semua yang ada di dunia ini dan menyembunyikannya di tempat itu.**

Kenapa Roger membuat pernyataan seperti itu seolah olah, dia telah mengumpukan semua puzzle yang telah lengkap dan mulai menyembunyikan di suatu tempat. **Tempat itu** hmhm yang berarti Roger mengetahui cara menuju raftel tapi tidak memberikan sebuah petunjuk untuk menuju kesana. Hmm misteri-misteri. Yang berarti kumpulan puzzle tersebutlah yang bisa mengetahui dimana One Piece tersebut jadi bentuk apa Puzzle Roger itu? Apa itu Peta, sebuah kode ataupun prasasti? Hmm prasasti kayaknya yang lebih masuk akal dari pada peta yang mudah hancur. Jadi aku harus mengetahui bentuk apa prasasti yang ada didunia '

'kayaknya tujuanku sudah jelas untuk masa depan. Yaitu menemukan misteri dunia ini dan mengungkapnya kepublik apa itu kebenaran, kebohongan , mitos, legenda, atau cuma dongeng dongeng sebelum tidur. Jadi sebelum itu aku harus kuat, ku dengar dari Bos Smoker ada perekrutan menjadi agen untuk menjaga Enies Lobby. ya itu sebagai motif pertama kalau terpilih supaya bisa menjadi kuat dan mempelajari teknik bela diri rokushiki. Ya semoga saja aku terpilih dan bisa mengarungi lautan ini dan berpetualang . dan aku ingin tahu apa saja Gol D Roger lihat hingga bisa mencapai puncak menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.'

'Ooo iya aku lupa dan sangat fatal, _shit shit_ kenapa aku jadi pelupa ya aku belum pemperkenalkan diri, aku adalah seorang anak yang lahir di Grandline lebih tepatnya tempat tinggal penguasa dunia Mariejoe, umurku sekarang 7 tahun ,aku tidak tahu siapa ibuku kudengar dari Bos Smoker dia telah meninggal saat melahirkanku. Tapi aku curiga pada Bos rasanya dia mengetahui siapa ibuku. ini mm misteri-misteri. Ayahku bernama Donquixote Minato seorang perwira berpangkat wakil Admiral dan juga pahlawan saat insiden penyerangan Marineford G-1 di Grandline. Dia sudah meninggal ya malangnya nasipku jadi yatim-piatu. Hah ~Jadi aku akan pemperkenalkan namaku'

 **'Namaku Adalah DONQUIXOTE NARUTO'**

 **TOBE CONTINUE**

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Sama dengan prolog diawali dengan nama dan diakhir oleh sebuah nama juga. Khekehkehekehk. Mungkin karena Naruto lagi di Loguetown. Ini baru perkenal tokoh siapa Naruto sebenarnya jadi kalau ada yang kurang mohon maaf ATM hanya bisa menulis segini. Oke undur diri dulu dan terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 2: Sejarah dan Impian

**LEGEND OF THE TENRYUUBITO**

 **Naruto x One Piece**

Disclaimer : kepunyaan Mbah Masashi Kishimoto dan Om Eichiro Oda

Summary

Sekelompok anak yang mempunyai gelar yang hampir ditakuti di dunia. Banyak sekali misteri misteri yang belum pernah diketahui oleh anak-anak tersebut, kesedihan, marah, penghianatan, kekuatan, Sejarah, politik, dan juga cinta. Jadi bagaimana cara mereka bisa mengungkapkannya. Juga bagaimana anak anak tersebut mengetahui kebenaran dunia, apakah melawan atau mengabaikannya. Dan tokoh utama kita adalah seorang anak yang berambut kuning mempunyai ambisi mencari kebenaran dunia dan apa tujuannya hidup. Anak tersebut mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dimasa depan nanti, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : Sejarah dan Impian**

Loguetown adalah kota tempat tinggal tokoh cerita saat ini, anak itu berciri-ciri pirang jabrik pendek, mempunyai guratan di pipi mirip kucing, bermata biru dan berumur 7 tahun. Anak tersebut sedang berlatih dengan mentornya yang bernama Smoker, ciri-cirinya berambut putih, wajah tegas, berambut putih dan terdapat cerutu di mulutnya. Smoker berpangkat Mayor dan akan diangkat menjadi komandan karena prestasinya.

Saat ini Smoker sedang melatih Naruto untuk menjadi kuat. Untuk itu Smoker memakai jitei dan Naruto Memakai Tonfa yang sedikit panjang dan besar. Naruto pun dihajar habis habisan oleh Smoker karena hampir semua marinir di Loguetown tahu pelatihan Smoker sedikit kasar dan sparta.

.

.

Tak...tak...tak...taaakkk! BUGHHH !

"hos~~~ hos~~~hoss

"Ini sangat sulit Bos!"

"ooii oii tetap berdiri kuning taik, kuda-kudamu masih longgar kau mengerti tidak ! dan juga pertahananmu masih lemah "Ujar Smoker setelah melumpuhkan Naruto dengan menusuk perutnya dengan jitei.

"Aku tahu itu Bos tapi badanku sakit semua"ujar Naruto sambil terlentang menatap langit dan disamping kanan kirinya terdapat tonfa yang dia pakai. Dapat dilihat Naruto memiliki luka memar yang hampir di sekujur tubuh dan ada lebam dipipinya.

"Hahhh~~~ kau ini, kau itu terpilih untuk pelatihan Rokushiki sekitar 6 bulan lagi jadi sebelum itu paling tidak kau harus meningkatkan staminamu dulu supaya tidak dipandang remeh oleh para kandidat lainnya kau tahu kan daerah kita dianggap lemah oleh yang lain karena kita tinggal di East blue. Kalau begitu istirahat 5 menit setelah itu kau lari dari sini sampai alun-alun 5 putaran, setelah itu pukul batang kayu itu sampai 10000 pukulan dengan tonfamu ini, dan terakhir jangan terlambat apel sore dan bertemu dengan komandan untuk keberangkatanmu besok. Oya kalau ada yang mencariku , aku ada di tempat biasa," ujar Smoker sambil berjalan membelakangi Naruto dan menuju bar kepunyaan Raol.

Narutopun duduk dan mengangguk, karena dia tahu perintah Smoker adalah mutlak karena dia tahu apabila dia melanggar perintah palingan tidak dikasih jatah makan, atau disuruh bermalam di menara Naruto mulai berlari 5 putaran dari markas ke menara eksekusi kira kira sepanjang 2km yang berarti Naruto harus berlari sekitar 20 km , sambil berlari diperjalan Naruto termenung atas penjelasan Smoker tentang asal-usulnya..

.

.

 ** _Flash Back_**

"Hei Bocah Setelah kau selesai mencuci piring kau pergi kekantorku segera, aku mau ngomong sesuatu padamu" ujar Smoker

Setelah Naruto selesai mencuci piring diapun pergi kekantor Smoker. Naruto pun penasaran karena dia tahu seharian ini belum buat kejahilan ataupun membuat rusuh markas.

Tok...tok...tokk !

"Masuk!" ujar Smoker melihat pintu terbuka dan ternyata Naruto yang datang kekantornya.

"ada apa Bos?" ujar Naruto

"duduklah dulu bocah" ujar Smoker

Narutopun duduk dikursi dengan lunglai, setelah itu Narutopun melihat ada sebuah tag nama, selembar foto dan barang barang yang terlihat lazim olehnya. Narutopun terkejut dan matanya hampir keluar melihat tag nama dan foto tersebut. Narutopun mengambil foto dan melihat siapa yang ada difoto itu dengan seksama dan mulai melihat Smoker dengan tatapan liar melotot, Narutopun bertanya-tanya kenapa Smoker mempunyai barang-barangnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Bos, apakau ingin bertanya siapa aku atau bagaimana" ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya kearah lantai. Naruto tahu identitasnya telah di ketahui oleh Smoker dan juga apakah Smoker akan menyiksanya atau dijadikan makanan monster laut mana tahu,

"Donquixote Naruto, jadi itu namamu sebenarnya ya bocah, terlihat dari reaksi dari mukamu itu benar, terlihat terkejut. Ya aku ingin mendengar darimu secara jujur bocah. Jadi jangan pernah berbohong terhadapku!," ujar Smoker dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"hmm ternyata kau memang mirip dengan dia bocah"

"maksudmu Bos"

"ya aku mengenal siapa orang yang menggendongmu di foto ini bocah apa dia orang tuamu.?" Ujar Smoker

"ya benar Bos dia orang tuaku"

"haaahh ternyata benar dugaanku kau anak Minato Sensei" desah Smoker

"Bos murid Tou-chan ? , tapi tunggu dulu , sejak kapan tou-chan ke Logue Town, dan juga, Bos pernah bercerita tidak pernah keluar East Blue ,?" ujar Naruto dengan penasaran.

Smokerpun mengambil cerutu baru dan mulai menyalakan api , dan mulai menghebuskan asap dari mulutnya

"saat itu aku masih dalam pelatihan, dan juga saat itu banyak sekali kapal-kapal tipe galleon berjumlah 10 buah berlabuh di Logue Town, hampir semua dermaga penuh dengan kapal bajak laut dan juga ada kapal dagang , ya bisa dikatakan mirip dengan perayaan penyambutan seorang yang sangat penting, saat itu terjadi Badai besar yang belum terjadi di Logue Town. Dan kau tahu peristiwa itu terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu , apakau tahu peristiwa yang apa yang terjadi saat itu bocah?" ujar Smoker sambil menatap liar kearah Naruto.

"coba ku pikir dulu Bos, peristiwa 4 tahun yang lalu,tempat logue Town, 10 Kapal Galleon, mirip perayaan, Bajak laut. ? Ja ja jangan-jangan peristiwa itu adalah!" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Horror

"ya kau Benar Eksekusi Raja Bajak Laut Gol D Roger, dan kau tahu siapa yang mengomandoi Eksekusi tersebut sehingga bisa berjalan Lancar"

Naruto pun menggeleng . dan mulai bertanya tanya dalam pikirannya.

"hah kukira kau itu sudah tahu bocah,yang mengomandoi eksekusi tersebut adalah Wakil Admiral Donquixote Minato, yaitu ayahmu. Aku tahu kamu ceritakan saat peristiwa tersebut. Saat itu sebulan sebelum eksekusi Beliau datang untuk memantau lokasi eksekusi untuk Roger. Beliaupun menyuruh para tukang kayu untuk membuat menara eksekusi di alun alun Logue Town. Banyak sekali para wartawan datang untuk mewancarai Beliau dan mereka dapat berita mengejutkan bahwa Raja Bajak Laut Gol D roger akan di eksekusi di alun alun Logue Town yaitu bulan Depan."

"setelah itu hampir semua koran disebarkan oleh _New Hoo_. Roger akan di eksekusi di East Blue tepatnya di Logue Town kota tempat kelahirannya. Aku di tugaskan Beliau sebagai mata-mata untuk menghitung kapal keluar masuk karena semua tahu berita ini tersebar bukan dari kalangan pedagang atau pun pemerintah, berita ini juga tersesebar dikalangan penjahat atau calon-calon bajak laut. Mereka semua ikut melihat proses eksekusi seseorang yang telah menginjakkan Raftel. Kau tahu kan saat di dermaga ataupun di laut lepas banyak sekali kapal-kapal asing , ya yang kebanyakan kapal yang menyeberang grandline dan juga sekeliling pulau dijaga ketat oleh pasukan angkatan laut marine, mirip _Buster Call_ dengan bendera Pemerintahan dunia."

"WOW Bos sangat luar biasa bisa dapat misi dan juga melihat kejadian bersejarah, bagaimana rasanya bos, melihat eksekusi Roger? Apa mantan kru Roger ada disana juga?" ujar Naruto dengan Mata berbinar seolah dapat permen gratis .

"jangan potong saat aku bercerita kuning taik, ! aku lanjutkan ceritaku. Ya untuk mantan kru roger tidak terlalu terlihat mungkin mereka sedang menyamar, setelah aku melapor ke markas akupun berlari untuk melihat eksekusi tersebut dan ternyata yang kulihat adalah, bukan seseorang yang putus asa karena takut kematian ataupun karena kesedihan, tapi yang kulihat dari mata Roger sebuah mata penuh harapan, intimidasi, kebanggaan, dan juga pandangan jauh ke masa depan dengan senyuman yang membuat orang bergetar melihatnya."

"banyak sekali orang-orang melihat eksekusi tersebut dan juga terjadi badai padahal waktu itu cuaca masih cerah, tapi kulihat langit terasa marah dan juga sambaran petir yang tidak habisnya, aku merasa takut apakah ini akhir dunia ataupun ini cuma awal permulaan sejarah dunia aku tidak tahu itu,"

"detik detik terakhir sebelum eksekusi ada yang berteriak saat itu, yang ternyata itu si penjaga bar Raol yang sedang bertanya APAKAH HARTA KARUN ONE PIECE ITU ADA? Hanya sebuah pertanyaan konyol tersebut membuat orang orang termenung dan melihat reasi Roger, dan ternyata di tertawa saat , ya kau tahukan jawaban Roger tersebut bocah , berkat pertanyaan si Raol dunia jadi zaman bajak laut., HAHAHAHA.

"yah setelah itu Rogerpun di eksekusi tepat dijantung sambil tersenyum saat itu. Orang orang pun termenung tapi detik itu juga semua orang bersorak sorai melihat kematian dia. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan sorak tersebut apa mereka bersorak karena kematian Roger atau mereka bersorak bahwa mereka telah mendapatkan ilham atau bagaimana sehingga eksekusi tersebut sedikit ricuh karena sorak tersebut. Aku memandang Roger saat itu telah mati di tusuk algojo masih tersenyum , tapi aku mengganggap itu sebuah penghinaan bagi kita angkatan laut dan pemerintahan dunia. Karena berkat dia dunia menjadi masa kegelapan karena banyak sekali bajak laut pemula yang menuju Grandline."

"saat itu ayahmu datang sambil memegang pundakku dan berkata sambil menatap jauh kemenara eksekusi,dan berkata,' Nak zaman baru akan terjadi tapi cobalah tetap kuat dan berpegang teguh dengan prinsipmu dan carilah keadilanmu sendiri."

"Itulah kata kata dari seorang wakil admiral yang telah mecicipi berbagai pertarungan, dan setelah itu akupun dilatih oleh dia selama satu tahun, aku dilatih bagaimana menjadi pasukan berpegang teguh dan dasar dasar keadilan marine. Ya setelah itu di dipanggil ke pusat oleh admiral tertinggi karena misinya sudah selesai di Logue Town. Ya biarpun Beliau pergi dia memberikan sebuah kenang-kenangan yang yaitu buah iblis moku-moku padaku." Smokerpun menghirup dalam-dalam cerutunya dan menghembuskan nafas kearah Naruto.

"jadi Ada Pertanyaan bocah ?" ujar Smoker

Narutopun kesal dan terbatuk batuk karena asap Smoker mengenai wajahnya, setelah itu menggerutu tanpa sebab dan mulai bertanya pada Smoker

"ya sebenarnya banyak sih Bos tapi hanya 1 kutanyakan, kenapa Ayahku paling sibuk itu bisa di Logue Town selama 1 tahun itu terlalu lama untuk disana dan juga dia seorang wakil Admiral yang mempunyai misi yang banyak, tidak mungkin hanya mengajarkanmu latihan atau prinsip konyol keadilan atau bla bla bla, karena pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan" ujar Naruto penasaran

"bagus juga pertanyaanmu bocah, kenapa beliau masih tinggal di Logue Town , ya bisa dikatakan menjaga makam Roger lah, kau tahukan penyelidikan Roger sampai saat ini masih berlangsung, karena itu ayahmu memerlukan tubuh Roger untuk di outopsi atau dibedah, kau tahu kan tujuan mayat itu dibedah." Ujar Smoker

"jangan jangan mencari informasi dari tubuh Roger karena kita tahu biarpun bohong dimulut tapi tidak bisa membohongi badan, ternyata begitu ya karena itu ayahku memerlukan 1 tahun penyelidikan sambil melatih Bos supaya kuat, hm hm informasi ni sangat berguna" ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk kepala dan memicingkan matanya.

" Hm itu benar bocah jadi itu dulu informasi yang kuberi tahu tentang keluargamu dulu,"jadi kau bisa kembali keruanganmu saat ini"

"hah oke Bos terima kasih atas Infonya" ujar Naruto sambil membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan kantor Smoker .

 ** _Flash Back Off_**

.

.

.

Naruto pun memandang jauh Logue town seksama dan saat itu juga Naruto berpikir tetang ucapan Smoker yang sedikit ambigu karena kalimat Smoker katakan sedikit penasaran oleh Naruto.

" Kenapa Bos berkata informasi keluarganya, seharusnya , Bos berkata itu saja informasi Ayahmu dulu, karena kalimat keluarga terlalu besar untuk sebuah informasi tadi. Yang berarti Bos mengetahui keluargaku selain ayah, hah sangat bingung, hm hm misteri-misteri, keluargaku saja bisa jadi misteri, apalagi dunia ini, ya informasi bisa kapan saja kudapatkan , hm kulihat disana ada paman-paman yang menuju kemari, tapi siapa tuh dibelakang paman tersebut mecurigakan" ujar Naruto melihat sekeliling alun alun diatas menara eksekusi .

Narutopun mengamati orang tersebut dari jauh. Orang tersebut mempunyai ciri ciri berambut putih kriting berpostur pendek sambil membawa beberapa kertas milimeter dan sebuah tas cukup besar dan juga sebuah tas kecil di samping kirinya yang kemungkinan sebuah dompet, tetapi tiba tiba orang tersebut di buntuti oleh seseorang dan tiba tiba orang tersebut menyambar tas pria yang berambut kriting tersebut. pria berambut kriting tersebut kaget dan terjatuh. Narutopun melompat dari menara eksekusi karena pencopet tersebut kebetulan berlari kearahnya, dan mulai menendang pencopet tersebut. dan pencopet itu terjatuh dan menjatuhkan tas tersebut. pencopet tersebut panik dan mulai kabur meninggal barang hasil jarahan. Narutopun mengambil tas tersebut dan menuju orang yang berambut kriting dan Naruto menolongnya.

Orang tersebut terkejut karena ada seseorang yang menolongnya dan mulai berterima kasih kepada Naruto dan mulai berbincang-bincang.

"terima kasih Nak telah menolongku" ujar Pria tersebut

"tidak apa kok paman, banyak sekali barang paman ini biar kubantu,sampai kerumah paman" ujar Naruto

"terimakasih Nak tujuan paman kedermaga apa tidak merepotkan"

"tidak merepotkan paman , malahan arah kita searah karena markas marine tepat di dekat dermaga , ya hitung-hitung sebagai latihan khihkhihih" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa

Dan ngomong-ngomong banyak sekali bawaan paman memangnya paman berasal darimana" tanya Naruto

" oo ternyata kau seorang tentara padahal umurmu ini masih kecil, paman berasal dari Desa Sirup , ya barang ini kepunyaan Majikan paman karena nyonya besar sedang mengandung jadi paman mencari peralatan bayi dan juga bahan bahan untuk persalinan untuk jaga jaga hahahaha namanya juga orang kaya yah gitulah kalau dapat anak pertama" ujar si paman

"oo jadi Paman pelayan ya, tapi aku mau tanya memangnya kertas milimeter ini juga untuk persalinan paman,hahahaha" gelak Naruto

"ya benar lebih tepatnya kepala pelayan hahahaha , begini saja kalau kau bisa menebak kau kukasih hadiah kenapa aku membawa kertas milimeter ini petunjuknya yaitu impian besarku dengan memanfaatkan kertas milimeter ini" ujar paman tersebut sambil menantang balik ke Naruto

Narutopun mengamati barang bawaan paman dan tersenyum simpul dan mulai beragumen.

"dilihat dari bentuk ukuran kertas ini sangat besar, dan juga ini kertas milimeter, kertas ini biasanya dipakai untuk mendesain rumah, peta atau mendesain sebuah Kapal, menurutku kau ingin membuat sebuah kapalkan paman? Tebak Naruto

"kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu Nak coba kau jelaskan" ujar Paman tersebut penasaran ,karena paman tersebut sedikit terkejut tebakan Naruto tebak sasaran dan hanya dengan petunjuk kecil.

" pertama aku bisa menyimpulkan paman ingin membuat sebuah rancangan bangunan tapi itu terlalu kecil untuk sebuah impian karena bangunan tidak terlalu dipandang hebat di zaman sekarang, dan untuk peta itu terlalu sulit untuk impianmu , kau memerlukan modal sangat besar karena menjadi pembuat peta ,memerlukan waktu dan tenaga yang sangat lama, apalagi dizaman bajak laut sekarang dan juga kaupun tidak membeli theodolite karena itu sarat untuk pembuatan peta dan juga kau juga seorang pelayan, seorang pelayan yang telah menjadi pemimpin para pelayan biasanya sangat loyal terhadap majikannya"

"Dan terakhir tadi paman menyimpulkan sebuah Impian besar umur paman kelihatan 30 tahunan tapi paman juga mempunyai impian yang besar biarpun seorang pelayan . Impian paman tersebut pasti besar tapi bisa dilaksanakan ditempat paman tanpa meninggalkan majikan paman. dan cuma rancangan kapal yang bisa merealisasikan impian paman tersebut yang kira kira bisa impian paman bisa terwujud 15 tahunan lah untuk rancangan paman tersebut, dan juga kenapa aku mengatakan impian paman besar. Dari Toko peralatan bayi dan alat tulis bisa dikatakan terletak di pertengahan antara alun alun dan dermaga, kenapa paman repot repot kesini dulu padahal paman bisa langsung kedermaga. Karena paman ingin melihat ini kan" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk jauh menara eksekusi.

"hahahaha tepat sekali Nak kau sangat pintar bukan tapi jenius Nak berapa umurmu sekarang? Ya kau benar hanyak melihat menara tersebut orang orang ingin mewujudkan impiannya, aku ingin membuat sebuah kapal yang bisa mengarungi lautan dengan bebas ya biarpun kecil ataupun cuma mempunyai satu layar aku tetap mewujudkannya, aku ingin mempunyai kapal yang bisa mengantar para petualang tersebut mencapai impian, biarpun kandas ataupun cuma bisa membawa ke gerbang Grandline , itu saja membuatku senang, ya kalau bisa kapal buatanku bisa terbang, hahahahahha" ujar Pria tersebut

"khikhihihihhi kau lucu paman , mana ada kapal bisa terbang, dan juga umurku masih tujuh tahun dan aku bekerja di markas marine cabang Logue Town, tapi kulihat lihat paman mirip amat dengan domba ya hahahahaha, kalau bisa kapalmu buat seperti kepala domba paman biar kelihatan mencolok khihkhihh ?, oo kita sudah sampai di dermaga dimana kapal paman?" ujar Naruto sambil Tertawa sambil melihat sekeliling pelabuhan

"jangan mengejek ya, hahahahah tapi pendapatmu mungkin bisa kupertimbangkan Nak , kapal Paman disana ngomong ngomong kita belum kenalan , NAMAku MERRY , jadi Namamu siapa Nak dan juga apa impianmu untuk masa depan" ujar pria tersebut yang ternyata bernama Merry

"kayak nama cewek, khikihihihhh , Namaku Naruto , artinya pusaran , jadi bukan topping ramen, impianku adalah, mencari Misteri dan mengukapkannya kepublik karena kebenaran itu hanya satu didunia ini paman, ya biarpun itu mustahil dicapai' ujar Naruto menarawang jauh

"semoga saja impianmu tercapai Naruto" ujar Merry sambil menuju kapal na

Naruto pun meletakkan barang dikapal Merry. Merrypun berterimakasih dan mulai memberikan sesuatu ke Naruto, dan itu sebuah jam saku berbentuk ukiran domba, Naruto ingin menolak , tapi karena dipaksa Merry karena telah menebak impian Merry, Narutopun menerimanya juga.

"Hmm ada Kapal Marine kesini , kelihatan tamu dari pusat telah datang, oo ada _New Hoo_ , semoga beritanya tidak mengecewakan," Naruto pun mengambil koran dari bangau tersebut dan membayarnya,

"hmm berita apa sekarangnya, hmmm kerajaan Germa telah dibentuk dan raja tersebut bernama Vinsmoke Jaji, ooo ternyata rekan profesor membuat negara rupanya, jadi kangen ama Cesar Clown ama Dr Indigo, hm lanjut bacanya, kerajaan Flevance telah dimusnahkan amber lead syandrome sudah tidak ada lagi North Blue, hmm ini pasti ulah Gorosei, Tom Worker telah ditangkap dan akan di jebloskan ke Imple Down karena telah membuat kapal untuk Gol D Roger, baru tahu aku siapa pembuat Oro Jakson, Wapol diangkat menjadi raja di kerajaan Drum, hmm gak menarik, hm kok berita ini agak kurang menarik ya," ujar Naruto sambil membalikkan Koran dan melihat sebuah artikel yang membuat dia terkejut setengah mati dan menggertakkan gigi karena membaca berita tersebut

" ceh ternyata orang tersebut masih hidup ya, hahahahahahhaa, mungkin ini sebuah takdir atau bagaimana, ku akui dia memang rival Gol D Roger dan membuat ayahku mati, dan juga hebat juga bisa kabur dari sana" ujar Naruto sambil merobek-robek kertas tersebut dan melemparkan keatas. Sehingga koran tersebut mulai tertiup angin dan Narutopun kembali kemarkas marine untuk menyelesaikan latihan yang disuruh oleh Smoker.

sebuah artikel menyangkut disebuah jalan dan diambil oleh seorang balita dan menyerahkan ke ibunya. Anak tersebut menyuruh orang tua untuk membacakan tulisan tersebut. dan orang tua anak tersebut mulai membaca dengan sedikit keras supaya anaknya mengerti karena artikel tersebut adalah artikel yang membuat Naruto muram, dan Judul artikel tersebut adalah

SHIKI THE GOLDEN LION KABUR DARI IMPLE DOWN DAN SAAT INI MASIH BURON!

.

 **TOBE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya. Cuma itu saja bisa ATM buat dulu, chapter selanjut adalah pelayaran Naruto menjelajahi East Blue, ya bisa dikatakan ,menemui Kuina dan Nojiko, terima kasih yang telah mengomen cerita ini, dan itu saja yang bisa ATM buat dan terima kasih


End file.
